


Daisies Come In Rainbow Hues

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Lesbian Character, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Jeanie, from gray to Technicolor to rainbow.





	Daisies Come In Rainbow Hues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



Jeanie should have been a bride, they say—  
Say they who do not know a single thing  
About young Jeanie’s heart, and why she chose  
To seek the goblins’ glen in dim moonlight.  
It isn’t only goblin men’s bouquets  
And fruits for sale in yonder faerie rings.  
There’s daisies, ivy, lilacs, and a rose  
Bright red in the nosegay that winter night  
That Jeanie stole away to faerieland.  
Why wed a man? She wouldn’t want to bed  
With him or any other, and such love  
Between a man and wife as hearts expand,  
She feels for maids, not men. She breaks her bread  
In faerieland, and she recalls Above.

In faerieland, when she recalls Above,  
Jeanie thinks of it as dull and gray.  
But young ones caught as Jeanie was are rare,  
And fewer like her wish to come to stay.  
Bouquets now have forget-me-not, for love,  
And tulips, honeysuckle, laurel bay.  
Jeanie hears about her home—to care  
That it’s now colorful—she’s goblins’ prey.  
She remembers Laura, Lizzie, and  
Another Lizzie comes—she’s just like her—  
And Jeanie will not let this girl be doomed  
When words like “ace” and “lesbian” may stand.  
Jeanie’s dismal fate will not recur.

Jeanie’s grave bursts into daisy bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Per languageofflowers.com:
> 
> Daisy: innocence—and I hear they come in a _lot_ of colors  
>  Ivy: friendship, fidelity  
> Lilac, purple: first feelings of love  
> Lilac, white: innocence  
> Red rose: romantic love  
> Forget-me-not: love, remembrance  
> Tulip: declaration of love  
> Honeysuckle: generous devoted affection  
> Laurel bay: glory, I change but in death


End file.
